Mari secret
by Aigle de Foudre
Summary: Tim est marié


Tim était en colère. Non, plus que ça, il était furieux! Ses soi-disant amis voulaient absolument qu'il rencontre une femme afin qu'il soit en couple en ne voyant pas qu'il avait une alliance. Allongé sur son lit, le jeune agent du NCIS frissonna en sentant des mains lui masser le dos. Tournant la tête, Tim vit Corbin Miller-McGee, son mari depuis 3 ans. Corbin vit son époux se détendre avec son massage.

-Ça va mieux mon amour?

-Hum, oui chéri, je t'ai déjà dit que... aïe!

-Je t'ai fait mal?

-Légèrement.

-Je suis désolé Tim, je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

-Ce n'est pas grave Corbin.

-Si Tim, je ne veux pas que tu souffres par ma faute.

-Fais-moi l'amour...

-Avec plaisir...

Tim se mit sur son dos, attira son mari à lui et l'embrassa. Le baiser, au départ tendre devint brûlant de désir. Corbin fit glisser ses mains sur le corps de l'agent qui soupira de contement sous la caresse. Voulant que son mari en profite aussi, Tim fit glisser ses doigts dans son cou, le faisant trembler de plaisir.

-Tim!

-Oui mon cœur?

-S'il te plaît...

L'agent embrassa le cou de son mari qui miaula de plaisir en ondulant des hanches. Tim donna un coup de reins, faisant frotter leurs érections, torturant Corbin.

-Tim!

-Oui?

-Je vais venir...

-Non.

-S'il te plaît...

-Tu supplies? Tu es plus délectable ainsi.

D'une humeur taquine, Tim déshabilla son mari en évitant son sexe avant de le faire s'allonger sur son dos. Corbin le regarda, confus avant de hurler de plaisir en sentant la bouche de Tim autour de son sexe sensible. La langue de l'agent taquinait son mari qui voulait jouir. Sentant l'orgasme de Corbin arriver, Tim arrêta sa fellation avant de l'embrasser et de le prendre en lui.

-Corbin! Oh mon dieu!

-Tim! Tu es si bon!

Corbin ondulait des hanches, frappant la prostate de son mari pour le plaisir de l'agent qui s'évanouit sous la force de leur orgasme commun.

Lorsque Tim revint à lui, il était lové dans les bras de son époux qui lui caressait les cheveux. Levant ses émeraudes, l'agent vit de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Corbin.

-Tim? Tu vas bien?

-Que c'est-il passé?

-Tu t'es évanoui pendant notre orgasme.

-Oh, d'accord. Corbin, je peux parler de nous deux à mes amis?

-Bien sûr! Tu peux même les inviter à manger demain soir, mais pour l'instant, allons dormir.

Le couple s'endormit dans un sommeil léger et profond.

Le lendemain, Tim se rendit à son bureau, nerveux. Tony le remarqua et s'inquiéta pour son petit frère.

-Ça va Tim?

-Oui.

-Ça n'a pas l'air, ton corps crie la nervosité.

-Je pensais inviter l'équipe avec Abby, Ducky et Jimmy à venir manger chez moi ce soir.

-C'est avec plaisir que je viendrais!

-Vraiment?

-Oui et comme ça, nous rencontrerons la personne qui t'as mis la bague au doigt. À propos, je suis désolé Tim, je ne voulais pas te faire mal avec mes blagues et mon insistance pour que tu rencontres quelqu'un alors que tu es déjà pris.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Tony et c'est pour ça que vous invite, vous êtes ma famille, ma vraie famille.

-Mais, et tes parents?

-Ils n'approuvent pas et n'approuveront jamais mon mariage.

-QUOI?! Tu es marié?

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers Abby qui assassinait le jeune homme du regard. Connaissant le passé abusif de Tim, Tony se plaça devant lui.

-Abby, Tim de se marier et d'être heureux.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord!

-Pourquoi?

-Il est à moi!

-Je ne suis pas un objet Abby! Depuis que je suis arrivé, tu m'as fait chanter vu que le patron te considère comme sa fille. Mais c'est terminé et je sais ce que je risque en te le disant.

Le jeune agent ne vit pas la main d'Abby se lever, mais il la sentit frapper son visage. La respiration de Tim se bloqua avant que le jeune homme se recroqueville sur lui devant ses deux collègues. Tony le regarda avec effroi avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Ça va aller Tim, tu n'es plus là-bas. C'est Tony, nous sommes au NCIS. Je vais te reconduire chez toi d'accord? Aller petit frère, reviens vers moi.

-Tony? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec lui?

-J'essaie de le ramener dans le présent.

-Ce n'était qu'une petite gifle.

-Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu as fais Abby!

-Je l'ai remis à se place.

Tim perdit connaissance dans les bras de Tony qui le garda près de lui. Abby, persuadée d'avoir ce qu'il fallait, se dirigea vers son laboratoire. Ducky, Jimmy, Ziva et Gibbs arrivèrent et virent l'Italien essayer de réconforter Tim qui s'était réveillé et qui pleurait dans ses bras.

-Ça va aller petit frère.

-Non, Abby se plaindra au patron en disant que j'ai été méchant avec elle en lui disant que je ne suis pas un objet qu'elle peut manipuler à sa guise.

-Elle t'a vraiment fait mal.

-Oui, je veux rentrer chez moi et vous êtes toujours les bienvenues pour ce soir.

En relevant la tête, les deux hommes virent leur équipe les regarder avec inquiétude.

-McGee? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ce soir?

-Nous sommes invités à manger chez notre Probie patron et il veut que nous rencontrons l'amour de sa vie.

-On en a parlé hier soir et après m'avoir apaisé, Corb' a accepté de vous voir.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes mariés?

-3 ans.

-Je vais raccompagner Tim chez lui patron, Abby l'a giflé en apprenant qu'il est marié.

-Tu n'es pas obligé Tony...

Tony balaya l'inquiétude de Tim en lui disant qu'il devait se reposer après son malaise. Les deux agents quittèrent le NCIS et allèrent chez les Miller-McGee. L'Italien siffla d'admiration devant la maison.

-Eh ben petit frère, ça change de ton appartement.

-Oui et Jethro aime bien courir dans le jardin.

Pendant ce temps, les membres restants de l'équipe de Gibbs étaient dans une salle de réunion en attendant Abby. Gibbs était furieux contre elle, la jeune femme n'avait pas le droit de frapper le jeune marié et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, la gothique faisait du chantage à Tim! Abby arriva et en voyant son père de cœur, elle dit:

-Gibbs! Tim a été méchant en disant que je le traitais comme un trophée manipulé.

-Et ce n'est pas vrai? Demanda Ziva d'une voix froide.

-Non!

-Tony dit que tu as giflé Timothy en apprenant qu'il est marié. Fit Ducky.

-Je n'ai pas quitté mon laboratoire! Tony vous a menti!

Gibbs actionna la scène filmée par une caméra cachée. À la fin de la séquence, le chef d'équipe darda son regard sur la gothique.

-Dinozzo ment encore?

-...

-Réponds Abby! Et dis la vérité.

-Vous venez de me voir gifler la personne qui a brisé mon cœur, c'est normal qu'il reçoit ce qu'il mérite.

-Non Abby, Tim à le droit d'être heureux et de se marier. Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec lui.

-Je ne m'excuserais pas.

-Dans ce cas, tu ne l'approchera plus.

Abby quitta la salle de réunion et retourna dans son laboratoire tandis que l'équipe de Gibbs prévint le directeur qu'ils allaient voir Tim, ayant reçu un message de Tony indiquant l'adresse du jeune agent. Ziva essayait de ravaler sa colère mais elle en voulait à la gothique d'avoir fait mal au jeune membre de leur équipe. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de McGee et furent impressionnés. Gibbs vit la voiture de Tony et une autre, garée à côté. Inquiet, il alla frapper à la porte. A sa surprise, Tony vint leur ouvrir. L'Italien murmura:

-Le mari de Tim est là et protège notre ami de toute attaque.

-Il est au courant de ce qui s'est passé?

-Non, j'attendais que vous veniez afin que vous sachez le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Nous savons ce qui c'est passé, la scène était filmée par une caméra cachée.

-Je vois. Venez! Nos amoureux nous attendent!

Les agents du NCIS entrèrent dans la maison et se dirigèrent vers le salon où Tim était protégé par les bras de Corbin qui veillait sur son mari comme un loup avec son louveteau. L'époux de l'écrivain fédéral apperçut les collègues de Tim et ressera ses bras autour du jeune homme. Tony, voyant l'instinct protecteur du jeune marié dit:

-Corbin, je te présente les Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs et Ziva David, ainsi que le Dr. Donald dit "Ducky" Mallard et son assistant Jimmy Palmer. Les amis, je vous présente Corbin Miller-McGee, le mari de Tim.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

-Nous sommes ravis de vous connaître.

-Est-ce que c'est normal que mon mari se soit jeté dans mes bras en pleurant et tremblant?

-Quoi?

-Oui, lorsque Corbin est arrivé, Tim s'est jeté dans ses bras en pleurant, tremblant et en crise d'angoisse. J'imagine que vous voulez être au courant?

-Oui.

-Je parlais avec Tim qui respirait la nervosité ce matin, Abby a entendu que notre écrivain était marié, a mal pris ce qu'il a dit et l'a giflé avant d'aller dans son laboratoire. Vous connaissez la suite.

-Nous avons parlé avec Abby. Dit Ziva. Elle nous a dit que Tim a été méchant avec elle, qu'il lui a brisé le cœur et qu'il a mérité la gifle.

-La belle excuse. Tim, tu dois leur dire.

-Non Tony...

-S'il te plaît Tim, nous voulons t'aider.

-Mes parents me frappaient.

-Pourquoi?

-Je n'étais pas prévu.

Corbin et les agents du NCIS étaient choqués par les paroles du jeune homme. Ils passèrent une agréable soirée tous ensemble et les mariés se firent une nouvelle nuit de noces tellement ils s'aimaient.


End file.
